Crawling In The Dark
by World Of Hate
Summary: All the Homunculus died, what happens when they are reborn as 5 year olds and are taken in by a woman and her adopted homunculus daughter? Would they act different? Later some Envyxoc Somewhat OOC in certain Locations.


Summary: _All the Homunculus died, what happens when they are reborn as 5 year olds and are taken in by _a_ woman and her adopted homunculus daughter? Would they act different? Later some Envyxoc Somewhat OOC in certain Locations. _

_PRIDE NOT INCLUDED YET!_

Im thinking if I should make Ed-pride or not. Pride is originally too old. And Envy still looks like a palm tree, sorry but it will make it hard on me to make him a mini Elric.

DISACLAIMER: **I DO NOT OWN FMA OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS. I DO OWN MY CHARACTERS THOUGH!**

**Too sweet to be true**

The brown haired woman rubbed her head, looking deeply engrossed in a book. The room she was in looked like a library, Shelves and shelves of books around her.

"Mommy! Mommy!" shouted a high pitch childish voice. A young girl burst into the book room, having long black hair, wearing a black childish small dress. Her purple eyes were full of joy. Her mother looked at her curiously.

"Yes Nami?" asked the older woman, looking at the happy child.

"I saw these funny peoples! One of them is really fwat! There's a skinny one who turned into water too! then there's another that looks like a tree! You gotta see them!!! …oh…and one of them is spitting red liquid all over the place!" shouted Nami enthusiastically. The woman stood up quickly, worry in her eyes.

"Red liquid?" she asked.

"Yes mommy! It's red!" said Nami. The woman took the little girls hand.

"Can you show me where they are?" asked the woman kindly. The little girl nodded, smiling happily and dragged her mother outside. They lived right on the outskirts of Central. The young girl tugged at her mothers hand more, pushing her more farther. "Nami…how far did you go?" asked the woman.

"Sorry mommy…I want into the big town!" said Nami.

"I'll forgive you. just show me where those kids are okay?" asked the woman. Nami nodded and tugged harder, now into a run. After running for two to three minutes they turned down an alleyway and the woman noticed a boy on the ground, holding his stomach, blood pouring out from it. Nami let go of her mom's hand a pointed at the boy.

"See mommy? Red liquid!" The boy had spiky hair, his eyes were closed tightly in pain, trying to not scream, a dark, dark brown (Almost black) haired girl was next to him, encouraging him **not** to scream. The brown haired girl looked at Nami and the her mother and grabbed the boys hand, asking him to get up.

"It's okay. I'm Remu. I won't hurt you." said Remu, looking at them both. Nami looked around.

"Mommy! How come the fwat one isn't here and the tree one?" asked Nami. The girl looked at Remu.

"Can you help Greed?" asked the girl.

"Greed?" Remu thought to herself in confusion. "Yes I can. Come with me." Said Remu. The girl looked behind her and a young boy poked his head out from behind a trashcan. "You can come also." Said Remu. The little boy went a clung to the brown haired girl. Nami curiously walked over to them.

"Hi! I'm Nami! Who are you?" asked Nami. They glanced at her in a distrusting manner.

"…I'm Sloth." Said Sloth, smiling warmly. Nami gave a toothy grin in reply.

"Where are the other ones?" asked Nami curiously. Sloth turned and pointed to the trashcan's and as soon as she did, a couple other people popped their heads out from inside, around or hidden in the corners of the alleyway. Remu smiled at them, for they were covered in dirt…and filth.

"Why don't you all come with me?" offered Remu. They all glanced at it each other, unsure. Nami smiled at them.

"Come on!" shouted Nami happily. Remu walked over to Greed, glancing at his stomach.

"…What happened?" asked Remu.

"…People in blue coats shot at us!" shouted the boy behind Sloth. Remu frowned sadly.

"We do need to get you taken care of, come on." Said Remu, turning around squatting down for Greed to climb on. He didn't understand at all though.

"Your suppose to climb on silly!" said Nami, going behind Greed and pushing him gently. He got up slowly, holding back his scream again and climbed onto Remu's back, who held him firm.

"Come on. You all need a bath and some new clothes…" said Remu, glancing at their clothes. Their clothes were much to oversized, the sleeves covering their fingers, the clothing torn and ripped. They all followed her and Nami stared at two of them.

"WOW!...how do you get that big?" asked Nami, poking one of their stomachs.

"Nami! That's rude! Say sorry!" said Remu. Nami frowned.

"I'm sorry!" the boy she had poked ignored her, sucking in his finger.

"Your hungry?" asked Remu. Almost all of them nodded. She smiled and continued to lead them out of Central unnoticed, soon leading them to a large house-a mansion. They entered and Remu smiled at them softly. "Nami you know where the snacks are right?" Nami nodded.

"Yes mommy!" said Nami.

"Get some snacks while I take care of Greed okay?" asked Remu. Nami nodded.

"Follow me! I know where the food is!" shouted Nami, running into the kitchen. They all followed her quickly when she said 'food'.

---

She stared…and stared. They were **all **pigging out on the food Remu had in the cabinets.

"What's your names anyway?" asked Nami curiously. Sloth looked at the boy clinging to her.

"This is Wrath." Said Sloth. Nami walked over and held her hand out. Wrath stared at it oddly. Nami shrugged and smiled dumbly. She pointed at a young girl with wavy black hair, in Nami's opinion she was pretty.

"Lust." Replied the girl. Nami nodded and smiled more then pointed at another random person…who was the one gobbling all the food at the moment….. "…That's Gluttony." Said Lust simply.

"Oh…" said Nami. She turned to the last person, who was a small boy, he had odd stringy green hair and looked…like a tree to Nami.

"Its rude to point ya know?" he replied, not even looking at her.

"…What do you mean?" asked Nami, her finger still pointing at him.

"Your not suppose to point!" he replied, eating some random food.

"Sloth who is that? He's not answering me!" pouted Nami.

"…That's Envy." Said Sloth. Envy glared at her then went back to focusing on the food.

"Your names sound like those things my mom tells me about." Said Nami, picking up a piece of dried noodle and eating it. "I think she called them Sins…" muttered Nami. They ignored her and continued pigging out, soon Greed came running up to them, looking perfectly healthy. "What happened?" asked Nami.

"Your mom did some weird thing, shiny." He shrugged carelessly.

"It's mom to all of you. I'll be taking care of all of you now." Said Remu, entering the room.

"Mommy?" asked Nami. She smiled.

"Now, Bed in …5 minutes!" said Remu. …

…

'groan'


End file.
